


Last Night

by EscapingReality51



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Aaron's thoughts, Fluff, M/M, after the woolpack scene in the dark, kisses and cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9626822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapingReality51/pseuds/EscapingReality51
Summary: Posted this on tumblr after the cute scene and though I would also post in on here :)





	

The soft light of the darkened pub perfectly illuminated Robert’s features - his sharp jaw-line and his light skin was almost enhanced in the darkness. Aaron had been away all day, without talking to Robert, and he had missed him. Missed the tone of his voice, but not missed the sadness he heard now.

“I’m worried about you, so sue me.” 

Worry lined every inch of his face, and Aaron couldn’t help but smile. It was in moments like these, unguarded instances, where they were best at being honest with each other. It spoke volumes about their relationship that their most intimate moments weren’t in the bedroom, but in the seconds where they were closest to losing each other. 

He sat down next to Robert, briefly pressing his hand to his leg to get him to move. The worry didn’t leave Robert’s face, and Aaron couldn’t help but ask.

“Did you think I’d done a runner?”

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” Robert’s voice gave him away - this was exactly why he was sitting in a dark pub drinking a pint on his own.

“Got too much keeping me here these days.” Robert changed the subject, but Aaron could tell in the softening of his features that he had said the right thing. Maybe Robert understood the truth of those exact words - Aaron wouldn’t be here without him.

They talked of his day, Aaron recounting what happened at the station, and Robert interjected at all the right moments. As he spoke, Aaron’s eyes passed over his face, his mind trying to grasp every word that was being said.

“You’re not on your own. You’re with me now, remember?” 

Aaron’s eyes traced the angles of Robert’s face before he grinned, and shied away from Robert’s gaze. No matter how many times Robert said it, somehow a fragment of doubt still lodged in his mind. He looked back up at Robert’, at his fiance, as he continued.

“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.”

The words replayed in his head, echoing in his frightened and beaten-down mind. He had sat at the station, twiddling his fingers, playing with his ring, wondering what he would do next that would push Robert away. How he would try to ruin this. Why Robert hadn’t taken the bait, and run a mile. Instead, Robert sat across from him now, promising him safety, someone to come home to, laying his heart in Aaron’s hands without a thought as to what Aaron would do with it.

They joked - Aaron hardly knew what about - and then Aaron felt the press of Robert’s lips against his. It was soft, and familiar, and Aaron could feel every curve of those lips on his own. Lips he had come to worship, and crave, for their softness, their reverence of Aaron’s skin, and the adoration they exuded with each touch. 

It was brief; too brief. The heat barely lingered when Robert drew back. Robert’s assurances were fresh in Aaron’s mind, repeating over and over again as he sat in the dimmed room.

_You’re not on your own._  

Aaron’s eyes found Robert’s, and the joking glint in them had gone, replaced by a severity that made Aaron’s heart ache. 

_You’re with me now, remember?_

His eyes were still one of the most beautiful thing about Robert - their sincerity in this moment was disarming. Aaron was drawn in by it, astounded time and again by the depth he found there, and frightened by the intensity of his love for this man. He couldn’t pull his eyes away, instead drowning in the flood that was threatening to overflow, and savouring every second of it.

_I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else._

A need flickered across Robert’s face, not carnal or lustful, but of something else. It was something Aaron saw reflected in himself, and he surrendered, leaning in for more.

Aaron’s lips met Robert’s in gentle but firm kisses, presses that were meant to convey an understanding. Finally, Aaron thought he understood. They both needed and craved the same thing. They gave each other safety, a home, and Robert’s need of a home lay in the touch of their hands in Robert’s lap, in the faint noises he made when they parted, and the gentle moans when they met.

Each kiss gave them a little, but opened up the need for more, more of each other, more of their life together. Aaron had no idea how long they sat in the pub, drinking each other in, doling out unspoken promises in the dark, before they cleared the pub, and went upstairs to surrender everything.


End file.
